1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a procedure of endoscopically excising a lesion or the like is known. As a treatment instrument to be used in such a procedure, a treatment instrument used together with an endoscope apparatus in collecting the excised lesion is known. For example, a tissue collecting tool having a distal end collection section formed in a basket shape by a plurality of basket wires is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-137252. The tissue collecting tool described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-137252 is able to expand two basket wires that constitute the distal end collection section, thereby containing a lesion or the like within the distal end collection section through a gap between the expanded basket wires.
In the related art, as a treatment instrument to be used to collect the excised lesion or the like, cup-type forceps, basket-type forceps, or the like is used. In the treatment instrument of the cup-type forceps or basket-type forceps that are used in the related art, the size of the treatment instrument is limited to a size capable of being inserted through a treatment instrument channel of a flexible endoscope. For this reason, in the above treatment instrument, the size of a cup or a basket should have a much smaller volume than a volume capable of raking out all necrotic tissues at one time.
An object of the invention is to provide a treatment instrument that can collect tissue more efficiently than the cup-type forceps or basket-type forceps of the related art while adhering to limitation of dimensions and is capable of being inserted through a treatment instrument channel.